


Pincushion

by RageKiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Gavin gets curious about Griffon and Geoff's piercings and decides to get one himself. Do not try this at home, kids.





	Pincushion

Gavin’s knuckles were bone-white as he gripped the seat of the stool he was sitting on in the Ramseys’ kitchen. He instantly regretted agreeing to any of this, but he could not back out now. The teasing that Geoff would lob at him later would be far worse than anything Griffon was preparing to do.  
  
“You look like you’re going to have a stroke,” Griffon remarked as she sanitized a safety pin in a pot of boiling water.

“It’s going to get infected, and then my ear’s going to fall off,” Gavin replied, wincing as Geoff pressed an ice cube against his earlobe.

Griffon rolled her eyes. “You said you wanted to know what it felt like to have a piercing. This is the simplest way to do that.”

After carefully draining the water from the pot, Griffon retrieved the pin and walked over to Gavin. Geoff tossed the remaining portion of the ice cube into the sink and placed his hand under the younger man’s chin to hold his head steady.

“Be still, Gav’. I promise it’s just a little prick, and then we’re done.” Griffon attempted to reassure Gavin as she pinched the lower portion of his earlobe between her thumb and forefinger.

Geoff laughed. “Sounds like our honeymoon.”

“The hole’ll heal up, right?” Gavin asked, shutting his eyes tightly. Geoff and Griffon looming over him gave him a claustrophobic feeling, his short nails digging into the bottom of the stool. “I’m not going to have a hole in my ear forever or anything?”  
  
“Don’t worry so much. It’ll close up after a while as long as you don’t go sticking anything in there,” Griffon said as she pressed the tip of the hot safety pin through the center of Gavin’s earlobe.

“Bloody hell!” Gavin yelped and then bit into his lip to stifle himself from making any further noise.

“See? It’s over.” Griffon closed the pin and grabbed the body piercing disinfectant from the counter. She sprayed the solution on the front and back of the piercing.

The tension in Gavin’s shoulders, however, did not lessen. He looked up at Geoff and Griffon, pitifully. “That really hurt! Am I bleeding?”  
  
When Gavin moved to touch his ear, Geoff stopped him. “Hey, don’t go fiddling with that, or you really will get an infection.”

After a few moments to collect himself, Gavin asked, “Can I see it?”  
  
Griffon picked up the handheld mirror from her other supplies and gave it to Gavin. He studied his reflection with a curious expression.

“I look like a pirate or something,” Gavin said, staring at the pin dangling from his ear in a jaunty fashion.

“More like a mingy little punk,” Geoff replied, rubbing his hand playfully over the younger man’s short-shorn hair.

“Here,” Griffon responded, reaching for the pin, “if you don’t like it, I’ll take it out.”

Gavin shook his head, “No, I think I want to keep it.”

“What’s one more hole in your noggin anyway, right?” Geoff smirked, not minding the punch in the arm he received from Gavin in response.


End file.
